


Oltre il colore dei capelli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [13]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'amore di Tsuna e Gokudera va oltre ogni cosa... persino al colore dei capelli.





	Oltre il colore dei capelli

Oltre il colore dei capelli

 

Lambo si mordicchiò il labbro, le sue iridi erano liquide.

“I-io... non sono una stupida mucca. Sei tu a essere stupido, _Stupidera_ ” gemette. Aprì la confezione di shampoo e tirò su con il naso, trattenendo le lacrime.

Versò il contenuto della propria fialetta di colorante rosso dentro l'altra, richiuse lo shampoo e lo sbatté, mescolando i due liquidi.

“Me la paghi” piagnucolò Lambo, rimettendo lo shampoo sul mobiletto. Ridiscese, nascondendo la fialetta vuota dentro i suoi voluminosi ricci mori.

 

**************

 

Tsuna rischiò di cadere, sentendo l'urlo risuonare per la casa. Chiuse il fornello con cui stava cucinando la pasta col formaggio e corse al piano di sopra, verso il bagno da cui era venuto il grido.

Aprì la porta del bagno.

Gokudera, ritto in piedi davanti allo specchio, afferrò un asciugamano e si nascose la testa.

“Decimo, non guardatemi” gemette.

Tsuna si grattò un sopracciglio castano e batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Gokudera-kun, ti sei fatto male?” domandò.

“N-no Decimo, ma non guardatemi” gemette Gokudera.

Tsuna osservò il suo petto pallido e nudo, arrossì vedendo che l'altro indossava solo dei boxer.

“Ti sei fatto il bagno? Iiiih... che imbarazzo. Avrei dovuto bussare” gemette.

“So-sono asciutto” lo rassicurò Gokudera.

“Però ti prego, non farmi preoccupare. Dimmi cosa è successo” lo implorò Tsuna.

Hayato gemette e abbassò l'asciugamano.

“C'era del colorante dentro il mio shampoo” gemette.

Tsuna batté le palpebre, vedendo che i capelli dell'altro erano diventati rosso chiaro.

“Non stai male” biascicò.

“Sembro G” ammise Gokudera, lasciando cadere sul pavimento umido del bagno l'asciugamano. Stava in piedi nudi sulle mattonelle del bagno.

< Oh... Capisco cosa sta provando. Sentirei le stesse cose se un giorno mi ritrovassi i capelli color oro. Mi sentirei la brutta copia di Primo Vongola > pensò Tsuna.

“Non che questo ti renda brutto... A-aspetta... Iiiih. Non intendevo quello! Non volevo dirlo così!” strepitò.

“Non sarà una tinta a rendermi affascinante come G” esalò Gokudera.

“Gokudera-kun, è vero, ho gli occhi per vedere. Io noto tutti quei bei ragazzi che incontriamo.

Lo so che sei geloso di Yamamoto perché è l'idolo della scuola. Come so che pensi di non essere all'altezza della perfezione di G” sussurrò Tsuna.

Gokudera incassò il capo tra le spalle, tirandosi una delle ciocche di capelli rosati.

“Non dico che G non sia un bel ragazzo. Ha un fascino misterioso. Inoltre è un braccio destro perfetto e riesce a fare tutto quello che vuole. Chiunque potrebbe fare il boss con uno come lui al suo fianco”. Proseguì Tsuna.

Gokudera indietreggiò e andò a sbattere contro il lavandino.

< Ed io non voglio essere Boss! > pensò Sawada.

“Però tu sei più speciale di così. Tu non seguiresti 'chiunque', tu fai sentire unico solo me.

G mi ha fatto sentire un incapace, qualcuno che avesse bisogno di essere aiutato in tutto. Era come se non sapessi fare i compiti quando erano esercizi lampanti. Ha cercato di mettermi contro Yamamoto, solo per farmi vincere una stupida partita di calcio.

Io non voglio essere l'eroe della scuola! Io voglio solo divertirmi con i miei amici!” gridò.

Gokudera sgranò gli occhi.

“Vi ha ferito?” chiese.

“Sì, perché ha cercato di mandare via la persona che mi piace. Se fosse stato per lui, saresti tornato in Italia.

Puoi essere figo quanto vuoi, ma se mi porti via i miei amici e il mio Gokudera-kun, non ti voglio!” gridò Tsuna.

Gokudera gli avvolse le spalle sottili, dalla pelle abbronzata, con un braccio e lo trasse a sé.

Tsuna arrossì.

“Niente può portarmi via da voi, Decimo” disse Gokudera.

Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, Sawada ricambiò il bacio e si staccò, riprendendo fiato.

“Potresti anche avere i capelli verdi, saresti sempre il mio Gokudera-kun” sussurrò Tsuna.

“Vostro, Decimo” rispose Hayato con voce calda.

 


End file.
